We the People The Omega Glory
by Jamie1221
Summary: Occurs at the end of The Omega Glory, Spock and Kirk have a discussion of the events on the planet.


**We The People . . . **

Characters: Kirk, Spock, McCoy and some of the crew.

Summary: Occurs at the end of The Omega Glory, Spock and Kirk have a discussion of the events on the planet.

Archived on this site and anywhere else I decide to archive.

Disclaimer: Star Trek and characters are Paramount's property, I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. Any original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s).

Copyright 2005

Jim took one last look at Cloud William and his people before he turned and joined the landing party. Sulu and his team had to stay on the planet for a few more days to gain immunity from the disease which killed the Exeter crew. Bones wanted to get Spock to sickbay as soon as possible and Jim had the sad task of confining Captain Ron Tracy to the brig. "Scotty, have a security team in the transporter room and four to beam up as soon as you are ready." Jim studied Captain Tracy but he had been silent since his defeat in their hand to hand combat. Despite Tracy's attempt to kill all of them, Jim regretted he had to be the one to arrest his colleague. With only twelve constitution class starships, Jim and Tracy were in a select group within Starfleet. He regretted the scandal Ron's downfall would create. Jim's musing was interrupted by the humming of the transporter.

As the transporter room formed around him, Jim noted the presence of two security guards. The captain of the Enterprise stepped down and addressed his officers. "Take Captain Tracy to the brig." The men acknowledged the orders with an, "Aye, Captain." Jim sighed as he watched Captain Tracy leave. "Scotty, tell the bridge we will be here a few days before we can head to the nearest starbase. Notify Starfleet I will send a report with the specifics of our delay."

Bones held onto Spock as he waited for a chance to talk to Jim about the defeated Captain. After Jim finished detailing his orders to Scotty, Bones spoke up, "Jim, I'm going to need to take a look at Captain Tracy, I don't like the way he's acting. But, right now, I need to get Spock to sickbay." Despite his best efforts, Spock was leaning on McCoy for support. When Jim didn't answer, Bones asked, "Jim, did you hear me?"

Jim heard Bones but darkness was closing in around him and his knees began to buckle. He didn't hear McCoy's cry for help or see Scotty rush around the transporter console to support him. "Okay, now I have two patients I need to get to sickbay." With Bones on one side and Scotty on the other, they supported the captain down the corridor to Sickbay. Bones continued to keep a grip on Spock as well. Once they reached sickbay, Bones' staff took over and Scotty headed to the Bridge to take command while the captain and first officer were incapacitated.

Dr. M'Benga studied Spock's readings while McCoy examined Jim. After checking the readings on his scanner, Bones dialed a hypospray and injected his patient with the contents. "Jim has a severe concussion, two broken ribs, and numerous bruises. How about Spock?"

"He has a concussion, but severe shock from being so close to a phaser blast seems to be the main problem. I've given him medication but rest is all he needs at this point." Dr. M'Benga stepped over to Spock's bed and began to chart on his patient.

Bones turned at the groaning of his patient. As always, Jim immediately tried to sit up but the good doctor didn't have to restrain him as the pain from his ribs convinced him to lie still. "Whoa there Jim, you're not going anywhere for awhile."

"What happened? Spock, are you okay?" Kirk looked around until he spotted Spock on the next examine bed.

Bones didn't give Spock time to reply, "Stay put Jim, you're going to be a guest here in Sickbay for a few days. Actually, you and Spock both will be our guests for a few days, so settle back and relax. And for heavens sake, don't give my staff the hard time you usually do. That goes for you too, Spock." Jim would never admit it to Bones but he had no intentions of leaving sickbay.

Spock gave his best impression of "Who me?" with his raised eyebrow. "As for your question, Captain, I am well, just a slight headache and the usual upset stomach." With that comment he stared at the doctor.

"If you can call a concussion a slight headache. Christine, help the Captain take his shirt off so I can work on those ribs." Jim groaned at the thought of moving again. But before he could think about it, Nurse Chapel had helped him remove his shirt with a minimum of pain.

Spock attempted to control his headache and nausea while the doctors worked on Jim. He was still impressed they had been able to survive this mission. As he had wondered many times before, he contemplated why they continually visited planets with people eerily similar to societies of Earth's past. He patiently waited for the chance to discuss the many unusual aspects of this mission with Jim.

Bones stepped back from the Captain's bed and checked the monitor above both of his patients' beds. "Well, I guess you both will live. But you are going to have a long night, with those concussions we are going to be waking you every hour on the hour so settle back and snooze while you can." Bones planned to stay up all night and personally handle the hourly checks so he grabbed the charts and headed to his office.

Cautiously, Jim took a deeper breath and relaxed when he felt a dull ache rather than the stabbing pain he experienced earlier. "Are you still awake Spock?"

"Indeed, Captain." Spock was still contemplating the curious aspects of this mission.

"What do you think about this planet? How can a planet develop the exact same centuries old system as a planet parsecs away?"

"It is not logical to assume two planets would develop the same political systems." Spock hated mysteries as much as the captain. "If we could delve into this planet's history, perhaps we could find some answers."

"But, I anticipate Starfleet will declare this planet off limits for the foreseeable future. Thanks to Captain Tracy we have already had a strong impact on this culture, which I topped off by interfering further with their traditions. Starfleet should be pleased with both of us." Jim didn't know how Starfleet would look at this situation as Tracy's only orders had been for a planet survey which would not have given the inhabitants any knowledge beyond their current level of technology.

Spock understood Jim was feeling guilty about his actions in interfering with this culture but he had no intentions of letting him blame himself. "The initial contamination was performed by Captain Tracy. He killed thousands of the inhabitants to save his own life. He divulged knowledge of advanced technology to the people of Omega IV. He murdered a member of our landing party. He assaulted both of us resulting in injuries to Starfleet personnel. Unfortunately, you had to deal with the consequences of his actions. I do believe Starfleet will take into consideration those factors." Spock silently began working on his arguments supporting Kirk's decision.

Jim appreciated Spock's obvious support, but decided to change the subject. "Okay back to my original question. What do you think about the parallels of this culture and Twentieth Century Earth?" Kirk ,as well, found it amazing at the number of planets they had visited with Earth like cultures.

"A member of the Vulcan Science Academy authored a paper called "Parallel Development of Terran Civilizations on Planets with Compatible Environments," which examined why so many planets parallel Earth. Many theories were postulated but the author favored the thesis of a superior race seeding the universe with people taken from different Terran time periods."

"How were his theories received?" Jim carefully rolled on his side to face Spock.

"Considering the evidence to back his theories were nonexistent. His paper was never published."

"If it was never published, how did you read the paper? Who was the author?"

"Okay gentlemen, rise and shine if you were sleeping, time for medication and a quick check over." Dr. McCoy began charting results from the readouts above his patients' heads. Nurse Chapel brought in hypos for both of their patients.

Spock was relieved McCoy interrupted them. He didn't want to admit that the author of the paper was his half-brother Sybok. Their conversation had strayed into dangerous territory so the entrance of the doctor was fortuitous. "Really Nurse, I do not require medication." Spock's stomach had finally settled down and he was not looking forward to more medication.

"Sorry, Mr. Spock, but it's doctors' order."

"That's right Spock, be a good boy and take your medicine." Spock gave Bones his best glare. "Okay you two, instead of talking the night away why don't you get some sleep at least for the next hour."

Bones dimmed the lights as he and Chapel left the room. Both Spock and Jim turned on the lights over their beds and ignored the doctor's advice. Spock did not want to continue the previous conversation so he quickly changed the subject. "Jim, what was Cloud William quoting and how did you know it?"

"I recognized the sounds as the United States of America pledge of allegiance. The pledge was commonly used into the twenty first century. I can't remember when it became obsolete."

"But, how did you know this pledge? You are from Iowa, correct, which was part of the former United States of America. Is it still commonly taught in your educational facilities?"

"Well, this is a long story." Jim tried to find a more comfortable position but quickly decided there was no way to get comfortable with all the bruises he had.

Spock hoped their conversation would distract him from his upset stomach which had returned. "We seem to have the time."

"Did I ever mention my father was in Starfleet? He was gone much of the time. When I was young, I dreamed of joining him exploring the stars. As I become a teenager, I began to resent the time my father was away. I lost interest in my studies, friends, and my goal of joining him in space. When he died, I began to resent the life he chose. My brother tried to help but he had to return to college and my Mother did the best she could with me but I was very difficult. Finally, with some help from a family friend, I began to recover and realized the one thing I wanted most was to follow in my father's footsteps. But I had one small problem, I had let my grades slip. One of the subjects I was in danger of failing was Earth History. My teacher, Mr. Price, was willing to give me a second chance. He was also an enthusiast of United States History especially the first two hundred years of its existence. Well, he gave me the choice of several extra credit projects, and I chose to memorize the Pledge of Allegiance and the Preamble of the Constitution. He also helped me to catch up in several other subjects and I was able to enter Starfleet Academy the next year." Spock quietly contemplated Jim's story as he seemed to be lost in his memories.

"I didn't think knowing the pledge or the preamble would ever save my life." Jim chuckled and said, "Perhaps I should let Mr. Price know he was responsible for saving our lives. I'm sure he would be surprised."

"It was most fortunate for all of us that you had acquired such knowledge. I am honored you shared your story with me." Spock realized he had learned more about Jim and his family than he had known up to this time.

"No problem, Spock." Jim tried to cover a yawn unsuccessfully. "I'm afraid I won't be able to stay awake much longer, I'm going to try and get some sleep before Bones bounces in here for the next check. Night, Spock."

"Good night, Jim." Spock stretched out and contemplated the probabilities the people of Omega IV originally came from Earth. He was calculating the problem to the thousandth decimal point when he heard the soft snoring of Jim Kirk.

"Okay troops, here's your wake up call, rise and shine." Spock sighed silently to himself and pretended to be asleep.

Fin


End file.
